Seulement nous trois
by cacy15
Summary: TRADUCTION "Jasper et moi sommes une sorte de couple. Nous ne le montrons pas à l’extérieur de cette maison." J’étais quasiment en train de la supplier de comprendre. "Bella, ma chérie, s’il te plait. Nous te voulons, tous les deux." J/E/B
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est une traduction. L'original se trouve sur la fiche de l'auteure, kuntrygal, et est intitulé « Just The Three Of Us ».

Note de l'auteure : Tous les personnages et tout ce qui se rattache à Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je me serrai davantage contre le corps chaud qui se trouvait à côté de moi. L'amour de ma vie, la raison de mon existence. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et me rapprochai de lui.

« Nous devons nous lever chéri. Si nous ne nous levons pas, nous n'arriverons jamais au party à temps. » Murmurais-je contre son cou.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et m'embrassa doucement. « Je ne veux pas me lever. Ne peut-on pas simplement rester au lit? »

Je me mis à rire doucement. « Non, allez lève toi. Si nous manquons le party Emmett ne nous le pardonnera jamais. C'est la soirée d'ouverture de son nouveau bar. » Je lui donnai une petite claque sur les fesses avant de sortir du lit.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et je pouvais entendre Jasper se préparai dans notre chambre tout en écoutant de la musique.

J'entrai dans la douche et laissai couler l'eau sur moi pendant quelques minutes pour me détendre. Honnêtement, le party de ce soir ne me tentait pas non plus. J'adore Emmett et Rosalie, mais je détestais aller à ces soirées où Jasper et moi devions prétendre n'être que des amis. J'aimais beaucoup mieux rester à la maison où nous pouvions être nous mêmes.

Je commençais à me laver les cheveux quand je sentis deux bras m'entourés et ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

« Jass, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas nous allons être en retard. » Le réprimandais-je doucement.

« Je m'en fou si nous arrivons en retard, tu es trop tentant. » Murmura-t-il, tout en faisant courir ses mains le long de mon torse.

Je finis de me rincer la tête pendant qu'il rinçait le reste de mon corps.

« J'adore l'odeur de se savon sur ton corps. » Dit-il tout en m'embrassant.

« Je te renvoie le compliment. » Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour, tout en laissant une trainée de baisée jusqu'à son oreille.

« Mais nous devons vraiment nous préparer. »

Il soupira. « Bon, d'accord. »

Je ris doucement, sortis de la douche et attrapai une serviette. Je m'essuyai rapidement le corps et les cheveux avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans mes cheveux à plusieurs reprises avant d'abandonner et d'y mettre un peu de gel.

J'entendis Jasper rire en arrière de moi. « Abandonne Edward. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. »

« Oui, je le sais, mais tu ne peux pas blâmer un mec de ne pas s'essayer. » Je lui donnai un rapide baisé avant de me diriger vers notre garde-robe pour me choisir des vêtements. Je retournai ensuite dans la chambre et m'installai sur le lit.

Je pensais à un millier de choses pendant que je m'habillais. Parfois je me demandais si nous devrions être honnête avec Emmett et Rose. Je ne savais pas si ma relation avec Jasper durerait longtemps, mais je savais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Cela avait commencé par une simple amitié. On avait même été ensemble à plusieurs doubles dates.

C'était d'ailleurs un de ses doubles dates qui avait fait débuté notre relation. Nous faisions la fête avec des filles. Nous étions très saoul et une chose en amenant une autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés les quatre en train de s'embrasser. Les filles étaient en chaleur et s'amusaient entre elles. Jasper était assis derrière moi sur le lit et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je me rappelle avoir tourner la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il était plus proche que ce que j'avais cru et nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et je pouvais pratiquement goûter l'alcool dans son souffle. Je m'étais rapproché de lui et avait fait glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Entendre le bruit des deux filles en arrière de nous était très stimulant. Jasper m'avait attrapé par les cheveux et m'avait tiré vers lui. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions en train de nous déshabillé mutuellement. Cela avait été la première nuit où nous avions couché ensemble.

Nous avons tous les deux eu d'autres soirées avec des filles depuis. Nous avons même couché avec certaines d'entre elle. Nous sommes tout simplement plus confortable ensemble. Nous ne nous sommes jamais fait de grandes déclarations d'amour, mais nous savons chacun que l'autre compte beaucoup pour nous. Nous avons aussi discuté de la possibilité de finir par rencontrer quelqu'un de l'autre sexe. L'idée de le perdre complètement au profit d'une femme me terrifie. Mais j'ai tout de même l'espoir de me marier un jour et d'avoir des enfants. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux avoir avec lui.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Jasper qui m'appelait depuis la garde-robe. « Hey Edward, quel chandail devrais-je mettre? » Il sortit de la garde-robe avec deux chemises entre les mains. Une noire et l'autre bleu foncé.

« Définitivement le bleu. J'adore la façon dont cela fait ressortir le bleu de tes yeux. »

Il me sourit. « Merci. »

Nous arrivâmes au club quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ouvre. Emmett fut soulager de nous voir arriver.

« Merci mon dieu! Je pensais que vous étiez en train de nous pauser un lapin! »

« Vous savez bien comment il est impatient. Ne vous occupez pas de lui. » Nous dit Rose en nous serrant dans ses bras. « Emmett, je vais aller voir comment ça se passe en arrière. »

Une fois que Rose fut partie, Emmett se pencha vers nous. « Avez-vous vu, les superbes filles qui se trouvent dans la ligne d'attente? Vous êtes vraiment chanceux d'être célibataire! » Nous dit-il, en nous donnant de fortes claques dans le dos.

« Ouais. » Grogna Jasper en me lançant un bref regard.

« Allez, on y va! » Dit Emmett en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouverture officielle du club. Jasper et moi restâmes au bar tout en buvant nos verres, nous amusant à regarder les gens pénétrés dans le club.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tandis qu'Emmett passait des commentaires et pointaient toutes celles qu'ils trouvaient très sexy. Je dus admettre que certaine d'entre elle était vraiment canon, mais aucune d'elle ne me marqua en particulier. Je commandai une autre tournée et nous nous installâmes pour une longue soirée de voyeur.

Emmett avait vraiment réussi un grand coup. À onze heures, le club était déjà rempli et la musique jouait à son maximum. J'étais au bar en train de commander d'autres verres, quand je vis Jasper en train de parler à une jeune femme blonde. Je souris légèrement quand je réalisai que Jasper semblait très nerveux. Avant que je n'ais pu revenir à la table, elle l'avait attrapé par la main et le tirait jusqu'à la piste de danse. Je restai près de la table quelques instants, les regardant dansé. Je dus admettre que j'étais un peu jaloux. J'aurais voulu être celui qui était en train de danser avec lui.

Je bu rapidement mon verre pour faire passer la frustration et laissé mon regard courir le long du bar. C'est à ce moment que je la vis. Elle était superbe. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient doucement. Elle portait une courte robe bleu marin qui la moulait superbement. D'où j'étais je pouvais deviner qu'elle avait la peau douce comme le satin. Je brulais de la toucher, de sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Elle se tenait au bar avec un groupe de fille. Je continuai à l'observer tandis que ses amies durent quasiment la traîner jusqu'à la piste de danse. Les filles qui l'accompagnaient se mirent rapidement à danser avec les garçons qui se trouvaient autour d'elles. Elle resta à l'écart, dansant seule derrière ses amies. Elle bougeait doucement au son de la musique. Je bu rapidement le verre que j'avais amené pour Jasper, espérant qu'il me donnerait le courage de l'approcher. Son corps m'appelait désespérément.

Je vis que Jasper m'observait tandis que je me dirigeais vers elle. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi attiré par quelqu'un.

Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que je sois directement derrière elle. Elle avait les bras levé au dessus de sa tête et ses yeux étaient fermés tandis qu'elle bougeait au rythme de la musique. Les mouvements de son corps étaient comme l'appelle d'une sirène, qui m'attirait inexorablement.

Je sentis les yeux de Jasper sur moi tout au long de mon approche et je lui jetai un bref regard juste pour voir ses yeux s'agrandirent quand je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle. Il me fixait tandis que je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant vers moi. Je sentis comme un courant électrique me traverser quand son corps toucha le mien.

Je la sentis se tendre entre mes mains et elle sursauta légèrement quand nos corps entrèrent en collision. Je me penchai vers elle et murmurai doucement à son oreille.

« N'aie pas peur. Je veux seulement danser avec toi. »

Elle jeta un bref regard par dessus son épaule et je me perdis instantanément dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Ils vous aspiraient totalement. Elle se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure et je me sentis immédiatement durcir. Elle me sourit doucement et hocha de la tête. Je dû me retenir pour ne pas gémir quand elle se laissa aller contre moi.

Je raffermi mon emprise sur elle tandis que je me mettais aussi à danser. Elle baissa ses bras et plaça ses mains directement sur les miennes, tout en bougeant avec moi. Je baissai ma tête et l'enfoui dans son cou, elle sentait merveilleusement bon. Une douce flagrance de fraises.

Quand la musique changea pour un rythme plus rapide, je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'incita à se tourner vers moi. Je l'attirai vers moi et lui souris doucement.

« Quel est ton nom, ma belle? »

« Bella. » Me répondit-elle.

« Il te va à merveille. » Lui répondis-je, ce qui la fis rougir violement.

« Quel est ton nom? » Demanda-t-elle tout en plaçant sa main contre mon torse.

« Edward. »

« Et bien, enchanté de te rencontrer Edward. » Dit-elle, tout en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules.

« Toi pareillement superbe Bella. Tu n'es pas venue seule n'est-ce pas? »

Elle rougit et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. J'adorais ses rougissements. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un rougir autant et resté aussi belle.

« Non, je suis venue avec quelques amies du travail. Elles ont insisté pour que je sorte plus et rencontre des garçons. » Elle pencha sa tête pour cacher son embarras.

Je plaçai ma main sous son menton et relevai son visage. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne? »

« Je ne sors généralement pas dans le but de me ramasser un mec. Je sors tout juste d'une relation qui s'est plutôt mal terminé et je ne suis tout simplement pas habitué d'attirer l'attention des hommes sur moi. » Elle rougissait encore.

« Et bien, j'ai de la difficulté à imaginer que tous les mecs ne se jettent pas sur toi. »

Elle me sourit à nouveau et murmura. « Merci. » Tandis que ma main allait et venait sur son dos.

« Es-tu venu seul toi? J'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu n'es pas venue avec quelques filles accrochées à tes bras. »

Maintenant c'était à mon tour d'être gêné. « Je suis venu avec un ami. » La déception apparut immédiatement sur son visage.

« Il est présentement en train de danser avec quelqu'un sur la piste de danse. C'était mon colocataire et un de nos bons amis est propriétaire de ce bar. »

Son sourire revint instantanément. « Oh. »

« Et bien, quand on parle du loup. » Grognai-je tandis que Jasper se glissait derrière Bella.

« Vous voulez bien que je me joigne à vous? » Demanda-t-il se plaçant derrière Bella, plaçant ses mains juste au dessus des miennes sur sa taille. Elle sursauta légèrement et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Salut chérie. » Lui dit-il en souriant. De nouveau, elle se mit à rougir.

« Hey. » Lui répondit-elle tout en lui rendant son sourire, avant de se retourner vers moi.

Je regardai Jasper. « Superbe. » Me dit-il. Je lui souris et approuvai de la tête.

Nous attrapâmes quelques verres quand une serveuse passa près de nous. À la fin de la chanson, Bella décida d'aller à la toilette. Jasper se mit immédiatement à me poser des questions sur elle.

« Merde Edward, elle est vraiment canon! »

« Elle est plus que ça Jasper. » Je souris doucement en la voyant se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

« Penses-tu qu'elle nous acceptera comme nous sommes? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je poussai un profond soupir. « Je ne sais pas Jasper. On verra. »

« Elle revient. » Me dit-il, me la pointant de la tête, avant même que j'aie eu le temps de me retourner je l'entendis sacrer. « Salaud de Newton! »

Je me retournai rapidement vers la direction qu'il pointait et vis Mike Newton glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Bella, l'attirant vers lui. Je pouvais la voir tentant de le repousser en vain.

Je sentis la rage montée en moi. Mais surtout de la jalousie. Je grognais pratiquement tandis que je me dirigeais vers eux. Jasper me suivant de près. Je pouvais voir la peur dans les yeux de Bella, tandis qu'elle regardait par dessus son épaule pour tenter de nous apercevoir. Un éclair d'espoir apparu dans ses yeux quand elle nous vit.

« Newton. » Grognai-je, tout en attrapant Bella par la taille. « Lâche-la. »

« Ah, allez Cullen. Je veux tout simplement danser avec cette petite beauté. » Dit-il, complètement saoul.

« Mike, si tu veux que tes bras restent attaché à ton corps tu ferais mieux de la lâcher tout de suite. »

« Ah, allez Eddie. On veut juste s'amuser un peu. »

Avant que j'aie pu lui répondre, j'entendis Jasper grogner derrière moi, son bras se tendit rapidement et attrapa Mike à la gorge.

« Laisse la partir Newton! » Cria-t-il.

Mike la lâcha immédiatement et recula rapidement quand Jasper le lâcha. Bella se tourna rapidement et m'entoura de ses bras. Je la serrai fort à mon tour et l'embrassai sur la tête. Elle me lâcha et alla serrer Jasper dans ses bras.

Elle le regarda et lui dit doucement. « Merci. » Il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa aussi sur la tête. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi attiré par elle que moi.

« Ça te tenterait de partir et de venir avec nous à notre maison? » Lui demanda Jasper. Je la fixai ardemment.

Elle nous regarda tous les deux longuement et fini par sourire. « D'accord. »

Je me sentis comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon. J'avais le meilleur des deux mondes, Bella et Jasper. Je me retenais de justesse de ne pas me mettre à danser, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers ma volvo.

« Alors Bella, pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas un peu de toi. » Lui demanda Jasper en se penchant de l'arrière du véhicule vers nous.

Elle se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses cheveux. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. » Dit-elle lentement.

Jasper tendit son bras vers elle et écarta les cheveux de son visage. « Ça je ne le crois pas. »

« Vraiment, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Il me reste 2 semestres avant de graduer. Je travaille à temps plein à la libraire du campus et à temps partiel au Starbucks et je sors tout juste d'une relation. »

« Attends, tu fais deux emplois en même temps? Et tu vas à l'école? Merde, mais quand dors-tu? Quand fais-tu tes devoirs? »

Elle rit doucement, d'un rire triste. « Je m'arrange toujours pour faire mes devoirs à temps. Et pour le sommeil…Et bien, je dors quand j'ai le temps. » Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil avant de tourner dans notre rue. « Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé Bella. Mais pourquoi tu as deux emplois? »

« Je dois payer mes factures. Je paie moi-même l'université. Je dois pouvoir m'acheter mes livres et je dois aussi me nourrir. »

« Et tes parents? Ils ne t'aident pas avec l'école? » Demanda Jasper.

Elle prit un profond respire. « Mes parents sont morts juste avant ma dernière année de secondaire. Ils sont morts dans un accident d'auto. »

« Bella…Je suis désolé. » Jasper lui posa la main sur l'épaule, la serrant doucement.

« Pas de problème Jasper. Tu ne le savais pas. » Lui répondit-elle en posant la main sur la sienne.

Je me stationnai dans notre entrée et dès que l'auto fut arrêtée je lui attrapai la main. « Je suis désolé aussi Bella. »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Vous êtes vraiment gentil. Mais tout est correct, promis. »

Jasper sorti du véhicule et lui tint la porte ouverte avant même que j'aie pu sortir de l'auto. Il lui prit la main et marcha avec elle jusqu'à la porte. Je souris en les regardant. Oui, je pourrais m'habituer à ça. Nous trois.

« Bella. Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu m'offres? »

Jasper sortit de la cuisine avec une bouteille de Tequila dans les mains avant même que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche. « Shooter? »

« Pourquoi pas! » Lui répondit Bella.

Je me mis à rire. « D'accord Jazz, je suis partant aussi! » J'allai mettre de la musique, pendant que Jasper allait chercher des citrons, du sel et des verres à shooter.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table à café, riant et buvant ensemble. Je remarquai que plus l'on buvait, plus Bella s'ouvrait à nous.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre toi et ton ex? Tu m'as dit que ta relation s'était mal terminée? » Lui demandai-je avant de me prendre un autre verre de tequila.

Elle soupira gravement. « Disons qu'il était toujours en colère contre moi car il trouvait que je travaillais tout le temps ou que j'étudiais trop. » Elle était en train de se servir un autre verre. « On s'est mis à se chicaner un soir parce que je n'étais pas allée à un party qu'un de ses amis avait organisé car je travaillais. J'avais réussi à finir plus tôt et j'avais décidé d'aller l'y rejoindre. Je l'avais alors trouvé en train d'embrasser une rousse. » Elle criait pratiquement à la fin.

« Ça c'est chien. » Lui dit Jasper en se resservant.

Bella se mit à rire. « Tu n'as encore rien vu. » Lui dit-elle tout en suçant son citron.

« Ah oui? » Lui répondis-je.

« Ouep. On s'est mis à s'engueuler dehors chez son ami. Je l'ai insulté et j'ai traité sa rousse de salope et alors il m'a frappé. »

« Pas pour vrai! » S'étonna Jasper.

Bella approuva de la tête. « Je te le jure. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » Lui demandais-je alors.

« Je lui ai donné un bon coup de poing sur le nez. » Dit-elle en riant.

J'éclatai de rire. Douce et gentille Bella. Je n'étais pas capable de l'imaginer en train de frapper quelqu'un.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite? » Lui demanda Jasper.

Elle arrêta de rire. « Et bien, il m'a frappé dans le vente et quand je me suis pliée en deux il m'a donné un coup de genoux dans la face et m'a brisé le nez. J'ai eu deux yeux au beurre noir. »

« Salaud! » Hurla Jasper. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

« L'as-tu poursuivi? » Demandais-je.

Elle fit non de la tête. « Non, c'était il y a trois mois. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser une autre question. « Était ce la première fois qu'il te frappait? »

Elle sauta rapidement du fauteuil. « J'adore cette chanson! » Elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce et se mit à danser.

Je souris en écoutant les paroles de la chanson. C'était _Love In This Club_ de Usher. Je restai assis, la regardant dansé. Je souris ensuite à Jasper et allai me placer derrière elle. Je l'attrapai par la taille, la tournai vers moi et me collai contre elle. Nous bougions ensemble au son de la musique, elle m'entoura de ses bras me regardant droit dans les yeux. Jasper vint se placer derrière, plaçant ses mains sous les miennes. Je fis remonter mes mains lentement le long de ses côtes, tout en regardant Jasper. Il me sourit et approuva de la tête. Je redirigeai mon regard vers Bella, qui me souriait. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et fit glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sembla surprise et me rendit ensuite mon baiser avec enthousiasme. Je gémis dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle me caressait de sa langue. Je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle, de façon à l'embrasser encore plus profondément.

Elle arrêta brusquement de m'embrasser et tandis que j'ouvrais mes yeux, je vis Jasper en train de déplacer ces cheveux et l'embrassai dans le cou. Elle respirait très fort et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Gémit-elle, tandis que Jasper l'embrassait plus fort.

« Sh…Tout va bien Bella. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on t'explique quelque chose avant d'aller plus loin. »

Jasper releva la tête et me sourit. Il s'approcha de moi, m'attrapa par la nuque et m'embrassa férocement. Un gémissement nous échappa, tandis que Jasper mettait fin au baiser. Mon cœur s'effondra par contre quand je regardai Bella. Elle s'éloignait lentement de nous.

« Jasper et moi sommes une sorte de couple. Nous ne le montrons pas à l'extérieur de cette maison. » J'étais quasiment en train de la supplier de comprendre. « Bella, ma chérie, s'il te plait. » Lui dis-je, en lui tendant la main.

Elle se cacha les yeux d'une main tremblante et recula d'un autre pas. Secouant de la tête tout en se rassoyant sur le fauteuil. « Oh mon dieu, comment ai-je pu être si stupide. »

Jasper me lança un regard inquiet et nous allâmes nous asseoir chacun à côté d'elle. « Que veux-tu dire Bella? » Lui demanda Jasper.

Elle rit en brassant de la tête, tandis qu'elle laissait retomber ses mains. « Comment ai-je pu croire que vous pouviez me vouloir? Vous êtes superbe, éblouissant. Vous pourriez avoir n'importe quel homme ou femme. Je suis une idiote. »

« Non Bella, tu te trompes. » Murmurai-je, d'une main sous le menton je la forçai à me regarder. « Nous te voulons, tous les deux. » Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Sa respiration se fit hachée, tandis qu'elle m'embrassait doucement.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper. Il lui sourit. « Oui chérie, nous te voulons tous les deux. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour. De plus en plus passionnément.

Les voir s'embrasser m'excitait énormément. Jasper avait une main dans les cheveux de Bella et de l'autre main caressait son bras nu. Je me rapprochai et me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant glisser ma main le long de sa cuisse nue, jusque sous sa robe. Caressant l'intérieure de sa cuisse. Elle respirait très fort quand Jasper mit fin au baiser et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le coussin du fauteuil. Il se mit alors à embrasser l'autre côté de son cou, de plus en plus bas.

« Oh mon dieu, êtes vous en train d'essayer de me tuer? »

Je me mis à rire contre sa nuque. « Non, nous ne voulons absolument pas ça. »

« Attendez…Je n'ai jamais… »

« Tu n'as jamais été avec deux mecs en même temps? » Terminai-je pour elle.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Et bien, offre nous le plaisir de changer ça. » Murmurai-je contre ces lèvres.

Elle gémit contre ma bouche tandis que je suçais ça lèvre inférieure, l'embrassant chastement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu n'es pas vierge, n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda Jasper, continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai couché avec James à quelques reprises, mais je n'ai jamais…euh… »

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme? » Lui demandai-je, choqué. Quel homme sain d'esprit coucherait avec cette superbe femme et ne lui ferait pas vivre d'orgasme?

Elle se cacha le visage. « Non. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Et bien, tu seras comblé ce soir. Et ne t'inquiète pas de faire quelque chose de mal. Fais ce qui te tente. » Jasper l'embrassa à nouveau, une de ces mains glissant jusqu'à son sein. Elle gémit et Jasper gémit à son tour quand je l'embrassai dans le cou. J'étais à genoux sur le divan près de Bella et tandis que je continuais à embrasser Jasper dans le cou, je fis glisser ma main sous la jupe de Bella. Seulement cette fois, ma main n'arrêta pas son chemin à sa cuisse. Je fis lentement glisser un doigt de haut en bas sur sa culotte. Jouant avec elle. Elle commença à bouger des hanches tandis que je mettais de plus en plus de pression sur son sexe.

« Edward, nous devrions aller dans la chambre. » Murmura Jasper tandis que Bella l'embrassait à son tour dans le cou. « Ça te va, chérie? »

Bella hocha de la tête. Je ne perdis pas de temps, la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je choisi la mienne car le lit y était plus grand et le plus proche.

Je la déposai doucement sur ses pieds et l'embrassai passionnément. Jasper vint se placer derrière elle et commença à lui détacher sa robe, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il amenait à l'air libre. Je perdis presque connaissance quand sa robe tomba sur le sol, elle était à présent vêtue seulement d'une culotte bleu marin et d'une brassière sans bretelle assortie.

« Superbe. » Murmurai-je, tout en l'attirant vers moi pour un autre baiser. « Jasper, as-tu déjà vu une femme plus belle que notre Bella? »

Il rit doucement, tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi. « Non Edward, jamais. » Il l'embrassa doucement et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Et j'adore l'entendre dire, Notre Bella. »

Je me mis alors à l'embrasser dans le dos tout en lui détachant la brassière, la laissant ensuite tomber sur le sol. Je l'entourai de mes bras et pris dans mes mains ses deux seins nus. Sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule pendant que Jasper se mettait à l'embrasser du cou aux seins. Il déplaça une de mes mains de façon à pouvoir prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, Bella lui répondit par un long gémissement. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant elle et à lui enlever son dernier morceau de linge.

Une fois complètement nue, Jasper l'attira à lui. « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille sur le lit. »

J'approuvai de la tête tandis qu'il tournait Bella et la couchait en plein milieu du lit. Jasper se tourna alors vers moi et commença à défaire ma chemise, m'embrassant tendrement. Je pouvais entendre la respiration de Bella s'accélérer tandis que Jasper m'enlevait complètement ma chemise et commençait à m'enlever mes pantalons. Il m'embrassa partout pendant qu'il commençait à tirer sur mon boxer. Il se pencha et se mit à me lécher, commençant à la base de mon érection, continuant en faisant tourner sa langue autour de mon extrémité et finissant par en revenir à mes lèvres.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et vis qu'elle nous regardait fixement et que Dieu me vienne en aide, mais elle avait commencé à jouer avec elle-même. Jasper la regardait tandis que je recommençais à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Nous nous dirigâmes vers elle, un de chaque côté. Elle me fixait tandis que je m'approchais d'elle, son souffle très fort. Rendu près d'elle, elle attira mon visage vers le sien et se remit à m'embrasser. Elle commença doucement, avant de devenir de plus en plus passionner. Soudainement, elle se mit à gémir. Brisant notre baiser. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Jasper suçant l'un de ses seins et jouant avec l'autre.

Je me penchai vers Bella et lui murmurai à l'oreille. « Tu aimes ça Bella? Ça te fait te sentir bien? »

Elle gémit fortement à nouveau tandis qu'elle me faisait signe que oui. Je me mis à l'embrasser, tout le long de son corps, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe et me mis à le lécher. Ses hanches bougèrent violement et je me mis alors à la mordiller doucement.

« Oh mon dieu, Jasper….Edward…. »

Jasper s'éloigna de son sein pour retourner à sa bouche. Elle enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux de façon à l'empêcher de partir, l'embrassant profondément.

Je continuais pendant ce temps à la lécher, la mordiller, jusqu'à ce que je la pénètre à l'aide de trois doigts. Elle gémissait. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains entre elle et Jasper et attrapa son sexe, le faisant gémir à son tour. Les hanches de Jasper se mirent rapidement à bouger aussi.

Elle bougeait tellement des hanches que je pouvais voir que son orgasme approchait. Elle rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et arqua son dos, je pouvais sentir ses parois se resserrer autour de moi.

« Merde Edward! » Cria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras.

Je me mis à sourire tandis que j'approchais mes doigts de ma bouche et me mettais à les sucer. Elle avait un goût merveilleux, frais. Je me remis sur mes genoux et Jasper vint me rejoindre. Je me penchai par dessus Bella et me mis à l'embrasser. Il aspira ma langue dans sa bouche et se mit à la sucer, gémissant au goût de Bella qui s'y trouvait encore. Bella se redressa et prit chacun de nos sexes dans ses mains, faisant des mouvements d'aller-retour. Nous nous tenions l'un à l'autre, nous touchant au hasard. Finalement, je mis fin au baiser.

« Jasper, on a besoin de condom. » Réussis-je à dire. Il approuva tandis que je me tournais vers la table de nuit et en attrapais plusieurs. Chacun de nous mit un condom et je donnai à Jasper la bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Bella chérie. Je vais te faire l'amour à présent, d'accord? »

Elle approuva. « Mais, et Jasper? »

Je lui souris. Jasper se rapprocha de nous et l'embrassa doucement. « Je vais faire l'amour à Edward, pendant qu'il te fait l'amour. Ça te va? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. Elle hocha alors de la tête pour nous montrer son accord. Je m'approchai de ses pieds, faisant lentement mon chemin jusqu'à son sexe. Je l'embrassai ensuite sur le vente et jouai doucement avec ses seins, avant de l'embrasser finalement.

« Tu es prête? » Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

« Oh mon dieu oui Edward. » Gémit-elle tout en bougeant des hanches. Je me positionnai directement face à son sexe, jouant avec elle. L'agaçant. Je bougeai alors doucement des hanches, la pénétrant lentement et fini par la pénétrer entièrement. Un gémissent nous échappa à tous les deux.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, tu es tellement serrée. » Je pouvais sentir Jasper en train de me préparer, faisant entré deux doigts en moi. Je me forçai à rester immobile tandis qu'il me pénétrait lentement, me tenant fermement aux hanches.

« Merde Edward. »

Bella bougeait sous moi, « S'il te plait, Edward. » Soupira-t-elle, tirant sur mes bras. Je me mis alors à bouger en elle, tandis que Jasper et moi faisions concorder nos mouvements. Tous ce que je ressentais était à l'extrême. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Jasper et Bella gémirent mon nom et cela fit presque déborder le vase. Sachant que j'allais bientôt exploser, je fis descendre une de mes mains vers Bella et me mit à la caresser. Bella hurla quand l'orgasme la frappa. L'entendre et la sentir exploser autour de moi fut trop, mon orgasme me frappa alors. Je gémis violement le nom de Bella et de Jasper. C'était le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie. Bella se redressa pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Je la tins à moi d'un bras. De mon autre main je me mis à jouer avec les testicules de Jasper. Le serrant doucement pour le faire exploser.

Nous jetâmes les condoms et nous couchâmes chacun à côté de Bella. Nous l'entourâmes de nos bras et je glissai une de mes jambes sur elle, tentant d'être le plus proche possible des deux. Bella se tourna sur son côté droit et se colla contre moi, je la serrai alors fortement dans mes bras.

Jasper se rapprocha alors, l'embrassant. « Bonne nuit chérie. »

Elle soupira de bonheur. « Mmmm…Bonne nuit Jasper. » Me répondit-elle, me rendant mon baiser.

Jasper passa par dessus Bella et m'embrassa rapidement. «Bonne nuit à toi aussi chéri. »

« Bonne nuit Jazz. Je t'aime. » Murmurai-je, l'embrassant à mon tour.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Me répondit Jasper.

Bella me regarda par dessus son épaule, me souriant. Je me penchai, l'embrassant doucement.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. » Lui murmurai-je.

« Bonne nuit Edward. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Je ris doucement. « Je n'en doute pas un instant. »

Tandis que je me reposais, la tenant dans mes bras et les regardant dormir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui arriverait maintenant que Bella était dans nos vies. Je me demandai si elle voudrait rester dans nos vies. Je l'espérais. J'avais l'impression que Jasper le voulait aussi. J'avais adoré dire « Notre Bella. » J'espérais qu'elle voudrait l'être. J'espérais qu'à partir de maintenant se serait nous trois seulement.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de la traductrice: Bien contente de voir à quel point vous aimez jusqu'à date. Juste pour vous avertir pour ceux qui ont peur des traductions vu qu'elle ne se termine pas toujours. Présentement, l'histoire originale a 16 chapitres et l'auteure l'a mis en pause. Mais elle a l'intention de la continuer donc n'ayez pas peur.

Désolé pour le délai dans la traduction, mais j'ai un pouce de cassé. Donc, un peu plus difficile de traduire pour l'instant. Je me dépêche tout de même.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je venais presque de m'endormir quand Bella se mit à parler dans son sommeil. Son sommeil n'était plus aussi calme que précédemment, elle gémissait doucement. Je levai légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

"Non...Non James, s'il te plait...Ne le fais pas..."

"Shhhh....Bella, chérie, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité." Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, tentant de la calmer.

"S'il te plait James, ne me fais pas mal..."

Je la serrai davantage dans mes bras, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux et lui donnai un baiser sur le front.

"Tout va bien Bella...Jasper et moi ne laisserons rien t'arriver. Je te le promets." Murmurai-je.

"Edward...Jasper...Aidez-moi..."

Mon coeur se serra à ses mots. Peu à peu, elle se mit ensuite à se calmer. Je me rapprochai d'elle et m'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai avec Bella écrasai entre Jasper et moi. Je souris doucement, me disant que je m'habituerais rapidement à me réveiller ainsi tous les matins.

Je sortis rapidement du lit, me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide. Je m'habillai ensuite, ne mettant qu'un boxer et un chandail. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine pour aller préparer du café. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Bella était assise la tête entre les mains.

"Bonjour Bella. Es-tu correcte?" Lui demandai-je tout en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et je pus voir que son visage était tout rouge. Uh oh. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment à ce moment là. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup bu la veille. Peut-être regrettait-elle ce qui était arrivée?

"Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche?" Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Bien sûr. Viens, je vais te montrer où elle est."

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain avec la couverture enroulée autour d'elle. Je lui tendis quelques serviettes et lui montrai comment faire fonctionner la douche.

"Veux-tu des joggins ou juste quelque chose à te mettre?" Lui demandai-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire. "Se serait super, merci."

Je pris une chance, tendis la main vers son visage et replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai doucement sur la bouche. Elle me fit un petit sourire et se cacha ensuite le visage.

Je retournai vers la chambre et je pus l'entendre partir la douche. J'attrapai une paire de pantalon et un chandail qu'elle pourrait porter. Je les déposai sur le comptoir dans la salle de bain avec une bouteille d'aspirine et un verre de jus d'orange. Je décidai de lui donner du café quand elle serait sortie de la douche. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Jasper était en train de se réveiller.

"Où est Bella?" Demanda-t-il, encore endormi.

"Elle est dans la douche. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise." Lui dis-je en venant me coucher près de lui.

"Dommage..." Me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi. "Tu crois qu'elle regrette ce qui est arrivé?"

Je soupirai. "Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non, je sais que moi je ne le regrette pas."

"Ouais, moi non plus."

Nous entendîmes l'eau de la douche arrêtée de couler quelques minutes plus tard et je pus entendre les rideaux de la douche glisser sur le support. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain sexy pour mourir dans mon chandail et mon pantalon.

"Merci pour les vêtements et l'aspirine." Dit-elle en me souriant, gênée. "Est-ce que je sens du café?"

"Ouais, en voudrais-tu? Je vais aller en chercher." Offris-je, sautant du lit.

"Se serait super. Mais je peux aller me le servir. Ça ne me dérange pas."

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. "C'est une superbe maison que vous avez." Dit-elle, regardant partout autour d'elle.

"Merci. Ma mère là entièrement décoré. Elle travaille en design d'intérieur." Lui dis-je tout en lui servant du café.

"Est-ce tu as des la crème ou du lait?" Me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochai de la tête tout en allant sortir la pinte de lait du frigidaire et lui tendit ensuite le sucre.

Jasper fit alors son entrée dans la cuisine, tout propre de sa douche et ne portant qu'un caleçon. "On mange quoi? Je meurs de faim!" Dit-il tout en se frottant le ventre.

Bella se mit à rire. "Je peux faire à manger si vous voulez, ça me ferait plaisir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez?"

Je lui souris. "Pourquoi ne sortons nous pas, plutôt?"

"D'accord. On peut s'arrêter chez moi d'abord, je me changerais?" Me demanda-t-elle, tout en rougissant.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème. Où vis-tu?" Lui demandais-je pendant que je la suivais jusqu'à la chambre.

"Et bien, tu connais le petit motel sur la 23e?"

Je fis une grimace. Oui, je connaissais se trou à rat. C'était le motel où la plupart des prostitués amenaient leur client. Et plusieurs deal de drogue se passait aussi là-bas. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas un endroit fréquentable.

"Ouais, je connais."

"Et bien, c'est là que je vis. Dans la 2B."

"Dis-moi que c'est une blague." Dis-je, tout en attrapant une paire de jeans.

Elle fronça des sourcils. "Je suis sérieuse. C'est pratique. C'est à 1.5 kilomètre de l'école et à presque la même distance du Starbucks où je travaille. Et ce n'est pas cher."

"Bella, cet endroit est un trou à rat. Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas encore fait tiré dessus. Depuis quand vis-tu là?" Je ne pouvais pas y croire, elle méritait tellement mieux.

"Environ 1 an." Chuchota-t-elle, son regard fixant le sol.

"Pourquoi Bella? Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux." Lui dit Jasper, venant s'asseoir sur le lit pour mettre ses bas.

"Non, je ne peux pas. Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener chez moi? Je n'ai vraiment pu envie d'aller déjeuner." Dit-elle tout en s'essuyant les yeux et en reniflant.

"Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine." Lui dis-je en venant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Moi non plus." Lui dit Jasper tout en lui caressant la cuisse.

Elle renifla à nouveau et secoua la tête. "Tout va bien. Je crois qu'il serait tout simplement mieux que je retourne chez moi. Je suis certaine que vous avez autre chose à faire et je travaille cet après-midi."

Jasper mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement. "Écoute, on va déjeuner et ensuite on te ramène, d'accord? Tu dois manger et il est encore tôt. Tu auras beaucoup de temps pour te préparer ensuite et de toute façon nous n'avions rien de prévu aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Edward?"

"Non. La seule chose que j'avais planifiée pour aujourd'hui c'était de relaxer et peut-être d'écouter un film. J'avais espéré que tu te joindrais à nous." Lui dis-je, enroulant un bras autour d'elle à mon tour.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me voulez avec vous. Vous pourriez trouver tellement mieux." Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'on l'entendit à peine.

"Bella, ne dit pas ça." Lui dit Jasper, la serrant fort contre lui.

Elle renifla une autre fois. "D'accord, je vais venir avec vous."

Je souris à Jasper par dessus la tête de Bella. "Bien, maintenant que c'est décidé, allons-y." J'attrapai sa main et la forçai à se lever.

Elle se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'elle ramassait son linge de la veille. Elle semblait à nouveau à l'aise. Jasper aussi avait remarqué qu'elle semblait plus à l'aise, nous tentions donc de rester de parfait gentleman, gardant nos mains pour nous-mêmes. Mais l'animal en moi ne rêvait que de l'attraper de la lancer sur lit et de la rendre complètement folle. Dans mon linge, elle était pratiquement aussi sexy que dans sa robe de la veille.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans la volvo et nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où vivait Bella. Je secouai de la tête découragée en entrant dans le parking du motel. Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à cet endroit, mais maintenant que je le voyais de près et que je savais que Bella y vivait, il me levait le coeur. Elle me sourit timidement en sortant de la voiture.

"Vous voulez entrer?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que nous aimerions voir où tu vis, n'est-ce pas Edward?" Dit Jasper, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je me forçai à sourire. "Bien sûr."

Elle nous sourit, pointant la direction que nous devions prendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans ce que nous pouvions décrire comme l'enfer. On aurait dit les années soixante-dix. Il y avait un petit frigidaire, un four à micro-ondes et une cafetière. Tout ceci sur une petite armoire. Il y avait un lit queen et une table de chevet sur laquelle on pouvait voir une lampe et un réveil-matin. On pouvait voir aussi une minuscule salle de bain. C'était tout de même assez propre...Probablement parce que Bella y faisait fréquemment le ménage. Je vis aussi qu'il y avait une petite table dans le coin de la pièce, son sac à dos y était déposé ainsi qu'une pile de livres de cours. Je pris note de lui en parler. C'est alors que je vis son bicycle.

"Tu aimes faire du bicycle?" Lui demandai-je, pointant le vélo.

Elle approuva de la tête. "Ouais, si je dois me rendre plus loin que l'école ou le travail, je le fais généralement en vélo."

"Tu n'as pas d'auto?" Lui demandai-je.

Elle fit non de la tête, haussa des épaules et se mit à sortir du linge de son armoire.

"Bella, il fait toujurs aussi froid ici?" Lui demanda Jasper.

"Oui, généralement. Le chauffage fonctionne des fois. J'attends généralement la fin de la journée pour me laver, c'est généralement un peu plus chaud à ce moment là."

"Attends, tu dis que tu n'as pas de chauffage? Et l'été, c'est comment?" Lui demandai-je, un peu inquiet.

"J'y suis habituée." Dit-elle haussant des épaules. "Je reviens." Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Qu'allons nous faire?" Me souffla Jasper.

"Je ne sais pas Jazz. Nous devons trouver un moyen de la sortir d'ici."

"Tout à fait d'accord." Me réponda-t-il.

"Mais nous devrons être prudent, je ne crois pas que se sera facile. Nous devrons trouver un moyen de la convaincre qu'elle mérite mieux que ça."

Je me dirigeai vers son frigidaire et l'ouvris lentement. On pouvait y trouver une miche de pain, du beurre de peanut, de la confiture et une boîte de pop tarts. J'y vis aussi quelques canettes de liqueur. Je refermai rapidement la porte quand j'entendis Bella sortir de la salle de bain. Bella était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un chandail d'un groupe rock. Même habiller aussi simplement elle était magnifique.

"Donc, vous voulez manger quoi pour déjeuner?" Nous demanda-t-elle.

"J'avais pensé au IHOP. Jazz, qu'est-ce qui te tente?"

"Ton idée me plait, ça te va Bella?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y. Oh, je dois juste aller au comptoir payé ma semaine de loyer." Nous dit-elle en attrapant sa saccoche.

Jasper et moi allâmes l'attendre dans l'auto. Je soupirai en refermant la portière de ma voiture.

"Je sais Edward. On va trouver une solution. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la convaincre de venir vivre dans notre chambre d'ami." Me dit Jasper, me tapotant doucement l'épaule."

"J'espère Jasper. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle vive là et pourtant je ne la connais pratiquement pas. Imagine quand on la connaîtra davantage et qu'on l'aimera encore plus."

Jasper se mit à rire. "Tu sembles très sûr de toi Edward."

Je lui souris. "J'ai de grandes attentes, je ne peux rien y faire."

Bella vint s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture. "C'est bon les gars, je suis tout à vous jusqu'à 3 heures. Par contre, je dois être au travail pour 4 heures."

Je souris en faisant reculer la voiture. "Tu risques de regretter ses mots Bella." Dis-je en riant.

Elle me sourit. "Espérons que non."

"À quel heure finis-tu de travailler ce soir Bella?" Lui demanda Jasper, se tournant vers elle pour pouvoir lui parler.

"Je travaille de 4 à 8."

"Et bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait venir te chercher après et on pourrait écouter un film chez nous?" Lui dit-il, la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

"Eum...Bien sûr. Mais j'ai cours demain matin, donc je ne dois pas me coucher trop tard."

"N'ais pas peur, on va s'assurer que tu arrives à temps à ton cours." Lui dit Jasper, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je pus la voir rougir dans le miroir, mon dieu qu'elle était magnifique quand elle rougissait.

"Alors Bella, est-ce que tu as de la famille qui vit ici? Je sais ce que tu as dis sur tes parents, mais je n'étais pas certain..." Lui demanda Jasper avec hésitation.

"Non, il ne me reste plus personne. Les seuls avec qui j'ai encore contact sont Billy, le meilleur ami à mon père, et Jacob son fils. Je suis allé vivre avec eux après la mort de mes parents. Ils sont un peu comme ma famille."

"Donc, tu as gardé contact avec eux? Où vivent-ils?" Lui demandai-je.

"Sur une réserve amérindienne, La Push près de Forks."

J'approuvai de la tête, me demandant s'il savait où elle vivait.

Nous arrivâmes dans le parking et Jasper se précipita hors de la voiture dès que je fus arrêté pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière de Bella. Elle lui sourit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Je remarquai qu'il ne lui lâchait pas la main tandis qu'il fermait la porte pour elle et se dirigeait vers le restaurant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée.

Une fois installée et le café commandé, nous nous mîmes à regarder le menu. Je remarquai alors l'expression de Bella tandis qu'elle lisait le menu. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse et je me demandai alors si elle était nerveuse à l'idée du prix.

"Et alors Jazz, qu'est-ce qui te tentes?" Lui demandai-je, ne quittant jamais Bella des yeux. Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, je lui fis signe de regarder Bella. Il fronça alors des sourcils.

"Et bien je crois que je vais prendre le 'Rooty Tooty Fresh'n Fruity' avec les fraises. Et toi Edward?" Me demanda-t-il, regardant aussi Bella. Elle se concentrait énormément sur son menu et je pouvais voir ses lèvres bougées tandis qu'elle comptait combien cela lui coûterait.

"Et bien, j'ai très faim. Je crois que je vais y aller avec le steak et oeuf. Bella, qu'est-ce qui te tente?"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers nous. "Et bien...Eum...Je n'ai pas trop faim. Je crois que je vais y aller avec le panier de rondelles d'onions." Elle rougit légèrement et c'est alors que son ventre se mit à gronder.

"Bella, je sais que tu as faim. Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas te gâter ce matin? Peut-être qu'un soir cette semaine tu pourrais venir nous faire à souper en compensation?" Lui dis-je, priant pour qu'elle accepte de façon à la sortir davantage de chez elle.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Edward. Je vais être correct." Murmura-t-elle.

"Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas une obligation." Dis-je, prenant sa main dans la mienne pendant que je lui parlais. "Je veux le faire. S'il te plait Bella."

Elle me sourit. "D'accord. Mais vous devrez me laisser payer pour le souper. Je reçois ma paie le jeudi."

"Deal. Maintenant que voudrais-tu manger?" Demandais-je, lui souriant tandis que Jasper mettait sa main sur mon genou et le serrait doucement.

"J'adorerais avoir l'assiette combo pain doré." Dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau. Dieu que j'adorais se sourire.

"Merde, j'adore une femme qui sait manger!" Dis Jasper en riant.

Après que la serveuse ait prit notre commande, Jasper s'excusa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Bella, je me disais...peut-être qu'on pourrait se faire un souper vendredi. Et on pourrait poursuivre la soirée ensuite, je pourrais aller louer un film et on pourrait manger et relaxer toute la soirée. On a une chambre d'amie si tu veux, donc tu pourrais passer la nuit...si tu le veux bien sûr."

"J'adorerais Edward. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer."

"Non, on adorerais que tu restes." Insistais-je.

"D'accord. Je vais revérifier mon horaire, mais je crois que je travaille le matin au Starbucks et l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Donc, je devrais finir de travailler vers 5 heures."

"Okay, je vais te donner mon numéro de cellulaire et appelle-moi pour confirmer ton horaire. Je viendrai te chercher et on pourra arrêter à l'épicerie en chemin."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Jasper en revenant s'asseoir.

"Bella a accepté de venir passer la soirée et la nuit de vendredi chez nous." Lui dis-je en souriant.

"Super." Répondit Jasper en souriant à son tour.

"Je lui disais aussi qu'on devrait échanger nos numéros de téléphone de façon à ce qu'elle puisse nous appeler pour confirmer son horaire. Comme ça on pourrait planifier l'heure à laquelle on viendrait la chercher vendredi."

"Je...Je n'ai pas de téléphone Edward." Nous dit alors Bella.

"Tu n'as pas de cellulaire?" Demanda-t-on en même temps.

Elle secoua la tête. "J'en avais un, mais quand James et moi avons mis fin à notre relation, le téléphone était à son nom. Et je n'avais pas les moyens de m'en payer un."

Et bien merde. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle me laisse lui en acheter un...Pout l'instant.

"Pas de problème. Je vais te donner nos deux numéros et tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler." Lui dis-je.

Avant que nous puissions dire quoique se soit d'autres, la serveuse arriva avec nos assiettes. Bella était vraiment adorable, la façon dont son visage s'illumina devant son assiette. Nous avions tous faim, le repas fut donc très silencieux. Bella en gémissait quasiment, tandis qu'elle vidait son assiette. Je sentais l'excitation me gagner au son qu'elle faisait. Jasper me serra à nouveau la cuisse sous la table de façon à me faire comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Une fois le repas terminé, il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant que Bella ait à se rendre au travail. Je n'avais pas envie que notre temps ensemble arrive à sa fin et je pouvais sentir que Jasper non plus ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

"Merci encore pour le déjeuner Edward." Me dit Bella, me prenant par la main tandis qu'on retournait à la voiture. Je serrai doucement sa main et l'attirai un peu plus près de moi. Nous venions d'arriver à la voiture et j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse y entrer. Elle se tourna vers moi, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Je lui souris tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras et l'attirait tout contre moi. Son souffle devint plus saccadé tandis que je me rapprochais et je fis glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à moi tandis que ma langue glissait sur ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit alors sa bouche. Je fis glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, je pouvais goûter le fromage à la crème et les fraises qu'elle avait mangé. Je souris contre sa bouche tandis que le baiser prenait fin. Elle laissa sa tête glisser sur mon torse et m'entoura de ses bras. J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête, tandis que j'ouvrais finalement la porte de la voiture. Tandis que je fermais la porte, je jetai un regard à Jasper qui me souriait ouvertement.

"Du calme Edward." Dit-il en riant. Je lui souris à mon tour, faisant le tour du véhicule et m'installant au volant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant?" Demandai-je.

"Et bien, il est tout juste 10 heures, Bella ne travaille qu'à 4, on pourrait peut-être juste retourner à la maison?" Suggéra Jasper.

"Oh, je ne veux pas m'imposer davantage. Vous pourriez juste me ramener chez moi." Nous dit alors Bella.

"Tu ne t'imposes pas Bella. On aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes. Pourquoi on ne s'arrête pas chez toi pour que tu puisses ramasser ce que tu as besoin pour le travail et ensuite on pourra relaxer à la maison. Ça me ferait plaisir de t'amener au travail ensuite." Lui proposai-je.

"D'accord si vous êtes certain que ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Absolument pas." Dis-je, souriant à Jasper.

Je me stationnai dans le parking du motel et Bella courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac à dos. Elle barrait la porte quand je vis homme assez imposant s'approcher d'elle. Jasper m'empêcha de sortir du véhicule. Elle parlait au gars, elle semblait le connaître. Quand elle tenta de le contourner par contre, il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre la porte.

"D'accord, maintenant on peut s'en mêler." Grogna Jasper.

"Merci." Lui répondis-je, sortant rapidement de la voiture.

"J'ai dis non Laurent! Maintenant laisse-moi passer." Lui cracha Bella au visage.

"Allez Bella, tu sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux." Lui dit-il.

"Hey. Lâche la!" Cria Jasper tandis qu'on arrivait en arrière de lui.

"Dégage!" Lui répondit Laurent. Oh. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça.

Jasper l'attrapa par le bras et le fit reculer. Je m'approchai et attirai Bella vers moi. Je pouvais la sentir trembler derrière moi.

"Bordel, qui êtes-vous?" Nous cracha-t-il au visage.

"Pas de tes affaires. Garde tes mains pour toi." Lui répondit Jasper sur le même ton. Ces deux mains étaient serrées en poing et il tremblait de rage.

"Je fais ce que je veux. Cette petite salope a une dette envers moi." Dit-il, lançant un regard à Bella qui gémit alors derrière moi. "Elle m'a fait perdre une de mes filles. Je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait soit venir travailler pour moi ou sinon je trouverais un autre moyen d'être remboursé." Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

"Fils de pute." Grognai-je en faisant un pas vers lui. "Tu ne la toucheras pas, tu m'entends?" Jasper tendit une main vers moi pour m'arrêter.

"Relax joli coeur." Me dit Laurent en souriant. "Ou je vais devoir m'occuper de toi aussi."

Avant que j'ais pu prendre un pas vers lui, Jasper se retrouva les mains autour de son cou. Et Laurent se retrouva plaquer contre la porte.

"Tu ne toucheras jamais ni l'un ni l'autre, tu m'entends? Si jamais je te vois près d'un d'eux je t'arrache la tête et te la rentre dans le cul. Je suis assez clair?" Je n'avais jamais entendu Jasper aussi menaçant.

Laurent lui rit en plein visage. "Je ne te croyais pas homo!"

Jasper lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties génitales et le frappa en plein visage. Il se pencha ensuite et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qu'on ne put entendre. Il se tourna vers moi et je pus voir que ces mâchoires étaient contractées et que son regard lançait des éclairs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu plus sexy qu'à l'instant.

Je me tournai vers Bella et put voir qu'elle était totalement effrayé par ce qui se passait. "Bella, chérie, tout va bien?" Lui demandai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Elle hocha de la tête et je l'enlaçai alors tendrement. Dès que je la laissai aller, elle se tourna pour faire face à Jasper.

"Est-ce que ça va Jasper?" Lui murmura-t-elle, s'approchant de lui. Il approuva de la tête. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle se recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il la fixait aussi. "Tout va bien Bella?" Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha de nouveau de la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa lentement et doucement. Le baiser s'intensifia ensuite pour devenir ardent. Elle gémit doucement tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et elle tendit son autre main vers moi. La serrant doucement tandis qu'elle nous entraînait vers la voiture.

"Bella, je dois te demander. Que voulait-il dire quand il a dit que tu lui avais fait perdre une de ses filles?" Lui demandai-je une fois en chemin vers la maison.

Elle soupira longuement. "Il y a de cela quelques semaines, je revenais du travail quand je vis une de ses filles en train de se faire battre à mort par un de ses clients. Seulement à ce moment je ne savais pas que c'était une pute. J'ai automatiquement appelé la police. Le mec s'est sauvé et je l'ai amené dans ma chambre. Laurent est arrivé quand la police l'on mit dans leur voiture. Apparemment, elle n'avait que 16 ans et c'était une fugueuse. Ils l'ont ramené chez elle. Il a découvert que j'étais celle qui avait appelé la police et il m'harcèle depuis."

J'expirai lourdement. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant que Bella parlait. "Bella, tu sais que tu ne peux pas retourner là cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?" Lui dit Jasper.

"Je le dois Jasper. Je n'ai nul part ailleurs où aller."

"Tu peux rester avec nous. On a une chambre de trop." Lui dit-il.

"Bella s'il te plait. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir cette nuit, l'imaginant en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans ta chambre." Lui dis-je.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi? Vous ne me connaissez même pas. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'attire les problèmes. Vous seriez mieux sans moi dans vos vies." Dit-elle en reniflant. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Jasper se tourna vers elle et attrapa une de ses mains. "Bella nous ne te connaissons peut-être que depuis 24 heures, mais je ne peux déjà plus imaginer notre vie sans toi. S'il te plait, reste avec nous cette nuit. Si tu refuses, on devra dormir dans le stationnement du motel de façon à s'assurer que rien ne t'arrive." Je ne crois pas qu'il se doutait que je le ferais vraiment.

Bella se mit à rire doucement, on aurait dit une douce musique. "D'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit." Nous dit-elle.

"Merci mon dieu! Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'avoir l'air d'un voyeur." Lui répondis-je en riant.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez nous, je fis choisir à Bella le film qu'elle avait envie de voir et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour nous préparer de quoi boire. Jasper me suivit dans la cuisine.

"Au moins on a réussi à la convaincre pour cette nuit." Me dit-il, s'installant sur un des tabourets.

"Oui, c'est un bon départ." Approuvai-je. Je déposai les canettes de coke sur le comptoir et m'approchai de lui.

"Tu es sûr que ça va Jazz?" Lui demandai-je, caressant doucement son bras. Il respira profondément et hocha de la tête, avant de m'attraper par le bras et de m'attirer brutalement vers lui. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fortement, forçant la barrière de mes lèvres de sa langue. Le baiser s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'il avait débuté et il posa alors son front contre le mien.

"Mon dieu Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il vous avait fait du mal." Soupira-t-il.

"Tout va bien Jazz, rien ne s'est produit. Personne ne va faire du mal à personne." Lui murmurai-je en retour, le serrant fort dans mes bras.

"Tout va bien?" Nous demanda Bella du cadre de la porte.

Jasper renifla et s'assit plus droit sur le tabouret. Je reculai d'un pas et lui tendit la main. Elle marcha lentement vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je l'attirai entre Jasper et moi. Je les entourai de mes bras et Jasper fit la même chose. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai doucement.

"Ça l'est maintenant." Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. "Tant que je vous aurai tous les deux."

Jasper lui chatouillait doucement la nuque. "Je suis d'accord." Murmura-t-il avant de se mettra à l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Vous êtes complètement fou." Soupira Bella, m'attirant pour un autre baiser. Je sentis les mains de Jasper se déplacer entre nous pour prendre ses seins entre elles, les serrant doucement. Bella mit fin au baiser et laissa sa tête rouler sur l'épaule de Jasper. Je me penchai et me mis à embrasser Bella dans le cou.

"Vous ne vouliez pas écouter un film?" Nous demanda Bella, le souffle court.

Je me mis à rire contre sa peau, tandis que Jasper l'embrassait sur la bouche. "Qu'as-tu choisi?" Lui demanda-t-il, continuant à jouer avec son sein. Elle gémit doucement.

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas." Murmura-t-elle, embrassant Jasper à nouveau. Il se mit à rire contre sa bouche. Je me remis à l'embrasser dans le cou, l'entourant de mes bras et prenant ses fesses entre mes mains, caressant l'érection de Jasper au passage. Érection qui pressait fortement contre le zipper du pantalon. "Laissons tomber le film." Gémit-elle.

"Exactement mon avis." Dit Jasper descendant du tabouret. Il tourna Bella de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse face et l'embrassa passionnément, la levant dans ses bras du même mouvement et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la chambre. Jasper la déposa immédiatement sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il lui enleva rapidement son chandail, défit sa brassière et se mit à embrasser ses seins avec passion.

"Oh mon dieu Jasper!" Gémit-elle. C'était une des scènes les plus érotiques que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. Il lui enleva rapidement son jeans, l'embrassant sur le ventre, lui faisant des sucettes et ses culottes disparurent rapidement aussi. Jasper avait sûrement beaucoup de frustration en lui, vu la confrontation du matin, car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pressé. Il se leva, enleva son pantalon et me regarda.

"Vas-tu rester planter là ou tu vas participer?" Me demanda-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil. "Je te demande pardon?"

"Viens ici Edward." Me dit Bella, se redressant sur ses genoux et enlevant définitivement sa brassière. Elle se déplaça au bord du lit et je vins me placer en face d'elle. Elle m'enleva mon chandail et m'embrassa le ventre pendant qu'elle détachait mon pantalon. Je sortis rapidement de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon, tandis que Jasper se plaçait derrière elle sur le lit. Elle me prit par la main et me força à m'approcher d'eux sur le lit, avant de me forcer à m'étendre. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sue la bouche, pour ensuite venir m'embrasser doucement dans le cou et descendre jusqu'à mon torse et mon ventre. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus court quand elle fut rendue sous mon nombril. Elle me lécha ensuite sur toute la longueur de mon sexe et se mit ensuite à le sucer doucement.

"Oh merde Bella." Gémis-je, tandis qu'elle me prenait entièrement dans sa bouche. Je pouvais voir Jasper derrière elle en train d'enfiler un préservatif et se rapprocher de son derrière. Bella gémit autour de moi, m'excitant davantage quand Jasper la pénétra. Je savais que je ne durerais pas longtemps tandis que je les regardais faire.

"Oh mon dieu Edward! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si serrée. Elle tout simplement sublime." Dit Jasper essoufflé, tandis que ses coups de hanche devenait de plus en plus saccadés.

"Attends qu'elle te suce, tu n'as encore rien vu. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi merveilleux." Gémis-je. Bella gémis à nouveau autour de moi. "Merde Bella, je vais venir." Lui dis-je tandis qu'elle tendait une main vers moi pour caresser la partie de mon sexe qui n'entrait pas dans sa bouche. Je me mis à bouger des hanches tandis que mes mains venaient se placer instinctivement derrière sa tête.

Bella envoyait énormément de vibration dans mon sexe à présent tandis que Jasper utilisait à présent ses mains sur son clitoris en criant. "Oh mon dieu Bella! Je vais jouir!"

"Moi aussi Bella chérie!" Elle attrapa mes hanches et s'accrocha solidement à moi tandis que j'explosais dans sa bouche. Je pouvais la sentir avaler autour de moi.

J'entendis Jasper crier et ensuite Bella tandis qu'elle me laissait aller et criait le nom de Jasper en explosant. Elle s'écroula sur moi et Jasper à côté de nous.

"Oh doux Jésus." Murmura Bella. Je me mis à rire doucement, l'entourant de mes bras. Jasper se tourna alors vers nous et nous enlaça à son tour.

"Maintenant, à propos de ce film?" Nous demanda Jasper.

Bella éclata de rire, tournant la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser doucement. "Une comédie me tenterait bien." Nous dit-elle.

Je ris doucement. "Ça me va."

Nous nous habillâmes tous et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. J'attrapai des liqueurs froides et remis celles déjà sortis dans le frigidaire. Je mis aussi un sac de popcorn dans le micro-ondes. Dès que tout fut près, j'amenai le tout dans le salon.

Nous nous installâmes tous sur le fauteuil pour écouter Hancock. J'adorais voir Bella et Jasper si calme et reposer, riant après toute la tension de la journée. Après le film et un rapide repas, Bella alla se préparer pour le travail.

"Tu sais, je ne crois pas que nous serons en mesure de la laisser partir. Me dit Jasper, assis seul sur un fauteuil.

"Je sais Jazz. Qu'allons-nous faire?" Lui demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle ressent la même chose par contre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous aurait laisser faire tout ça si ce n'était pas le cas."

"J'espère que tu as raison. Je sais que nous ne la connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais je sens déjà une forte connection avec elle. Je ne peux juste pas l'expliquer."

Bella sortit de la chambre d'ami et je me levais pour l'amener au travail. Elle nous embrassa tous les deux rapidement sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Nous fûmes très silencieux sur le chemin du retour et nous entendîmes avec impatience le moment d'aller la rechercher. En toute honnêteté, nous quittâmes la maison une heure d'avance. Nous commandâmes un café et nous installâmes à une table pour l'observer.

Nous allâmes chercher une pizza pour le souper et la mangeâmes sur la table du salon en écoutant un film. Rendu à une heure du matin, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Nous embrassâmes Bella avant qu'elle aille dans la chambre d'ami.

J'étais assis sur le lit regardant la télé quand j'entendis un petit coup frappé à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Bella passa sa tête par l'entrebaîllement.

"Tout va bien Bella?" Lui demandais-je.

"Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir."

J'écartai les couvertures pour lui faire une place. Elle sourit et traversa la pièce pour venir me rejoindre. Elle se colla rapidement contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras et me rapprochai encore d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper entra dans la chambre.

"Elle va bien?" Me demanda-t-il. J'hochai la tête.

"Tu veux nous rejoindre?" Lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit et se coucha de l'autre côté de Bella, l'entourant de ses bras à son tour. Il se pencha par dessus elle et m'embrassa doucement. J'éteignis la télévision et la lumière. Je m'endormis rapidement, un bras autour de Bella et l'autre serrant la main de Jasper.


End file.
